Morgana's seduction
by Mrs.Mizanin
Summary: Morgana seduces the beautiful serving girl
1. Lustful Longing

**Okay,so this is my first ever fanfic! It's femslash(girlxgirl)so if you don't like it,nobody is forcing you to read it. Please review it and tell me what you think(yes,even the hate mail but go easy on me) This is actually dedicated to spitfirelady for her god sent help and for the rest of you,please enjoy! **

Morgana's green eyes were dark with lust as she eyed her. Was true that Gwen was indeed a beautiful young maiden. Her tanned skin looked gold under the sun,which highlighted her ebony curls. She had big brown eyes that lit up when she smiled. Her body was made up of soft bountiful curves which was partially hidden under her dress as Gwen was a true modest lady. But now her lavender dress was slightly soaked as Gwen had just scrubbed the floors. The wet material clung to Gwen,showing the delicate curves of her breasts and waist,which left the lady Morgana heavy with the tantalizing temptation. Morgana smiled to herself,because tonight, she was determined to seduce the serving girl. Morgana had wanted Gwen from the moment she saw her. And Morgana always got what she wanted.

Gwen wondered curiously about had kept silent most of the day,and Gwen had found herself the object of Lady Morgana's constant gaze, especially after she had scrubbed the floor. Gwen was worried as she cared for her lady and did not like to see her moping around in such a moody manner. "My lady,are you alright?," Gwen queried timidly. Morgana's dark eyes pinned Gwen down with a look of amusement and something else that Gwen could not put her finger on. "Oh yes,Guinevere," Morgana purred. "I am just fine". Gwen responded to Morgana's confirmation with a soft smile. Gwen hoped that her lady would not keep up this mood for long,as it was very uncomfortable to be around Morgana when she was like this.

Morgana went through her plans in how to seduce the serving girl. Because Morgana will have her,no question about that,but the only problem is how,because she knew of the extreme amount of power she had over the serving girl. She could easily force Gwen into it,with dire consequences,but Morgana had not only fallen for Gwen's beauty,but for her selfless heart,and brave soul. Morgana cherished their friendship too much to ever threaten it in any way.


	2. Smile and be nice

**Hello again people! I'm so sorry for the short update,but my exams are coming up and I need to focus. I will update once they are done. Please review as it really motivates me to hear what people think of my fanfic. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Morgana knew that this was weak of her. She knew that she should have more pride. But to seduce Gwen without scaring her away, she would have to put aside all her pride and would have to seek help. And that's not the worst part. She had to get it from an arrogant and rude but experienced bastard. Arthur Pendragon.<p>

As Arthur gave another one of his loud, exaggerated laughs for the sixth time, Morgana had to remind herself that this was what she had to go through to get Gwen. It also meant refraining herself from clawing out that gits eyes. After all, even though he was an arsehole, he had plenty of experiences with both women and men. Not to mention Merlin. It came out as a shock to Morgana. Sure , she had seen Arthur flirting with him, but then again, Arthur flirts with anything on two legs. At first, when Morgana found out that Arthur and Merlin were lovers, Morgana had thought that Arthur was playing a trick on Merlin, a bet he made with his friends to see how long it would take for him to sleep with the innocent, unexperienced

serving boy. But then Morgana saw the twinkle in Arthur's eyes whenever he saw Merlin, the way he would stare at Merlin with a soft, loving smile when he thought that

nobody was looking. Morgana knew that Arthur had fallen head over heels for him. And she knew that it was the same for her,regarding Gwen. And if to get her meant

getting help from this idiot,then that is what she would do.

"I'm sorry,you want me to do what",Arthur laughed . Morgana took a deep breath,trying to calm herself down. She explained for the sixth time yet again,"I need your help on how to get Gwen". Arthur nodded his head,while taking a bite from an apple.

"And tell me again,why is it you are asking me?," Arthur asked with his mouth full from the apple. Morgana wrinkled her nose in disgust. She wondered how on earth Merlin had fallen for this pig. "Because Arthur", Morgana replied gritting her teeth. "You've clearly had experience with Merlin, so you should have basic experience in the art of seduction".

Arthur put down his apple with a smug smile. "So you admit that I'm better than you",he said with his trademark arrogant smirk that made Morgana want to slap it off him. Morgana clenched her hands into a fist as she gave a small,curt nod. But Arthur, being the prick that he is, decided to drag on. "Say it", Arthur said, not hiding the fact that he is getting full pleasure from this.

"You are better than me",Morgana growled,vowing to get revenge once this is all over. Arthur smiled happily. "Good". And with that,he plopped down onto his seat, continuing to eat his apple. Morgana looked at him with wide,incredulous eyes. "Well?," she exclaimed."Well what?," Arthur asked with furrowed eyebrows. "How the bloody hell do I seduce Gwen,you dim wit?," Morgana yelled. "Oh,right that",he said casually. "Smile and be nice". Morgana stared at him,anger and confusion trembling  
>in her. That was it? After having to say that he was better than her,that was all she got? She marched up to table and slapped Arthur,before storming out of his chambers.<p> 


End file.
